


Одержимость

by Vitvitski



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitvitski/pseuds/Vitvitski
Summary: Возле мусорных баков лежало холодное тело накрытое куском грязного картона и закиданное парочкой больших черных пакетов с мусором, из-под которых виднелись затянутые веревкой посиневшие руки."Очередное убийство" - мелькает в голове патрульного, которого отправили на вызов.Очередное, из многих никак несвязанных, на первый взгляд.Но, дело принимает неожиданный поворот, когда детектив Айр находит сходство текущего убийства с одним давним нераскрытым и еще одним...пока не совершенным.





	Одержимость

Глава 1

29 сентября текущего года.  
Время 07:47.

Редкие прохожие спешили на работу, снуя мимо патрульной машины, небо было закрыто тяжелыми серыми тучами, редко прерываемые светлыми пятнами. В руках патрульного был остывший кофе, на соседнем сидении дремал напарник, как вдруг, сообщение по рации потревожило эту своеобразную тишину.  
– … «10–31 С» Баркас–стрит 19. – передает оператор дежурному полицейскому, сообщая десятичным кодом, что по вышеуказанному адресу, возможно, обнаружен труп.  
– Принято, едем, – звучит в ответ.  
Дорога до места преступления, коим является захудалый закоулок между тайским ресторанчиком и небольшим магазинчиком с разнообразным старым барахлом, занимает не более часа.  
Возле мусорных баков лежало холодное тело накрытое куском грязного картона и закиданное парочкой больших черных пакетов с мусором, из-под которых виднелись затянутые веревкой посиневшие руки.  
Патрульный тяжело вздыхает и чертыхается от увиденной картины, следом обратившись к своему напарнику.  
– Звони в участок, пусть высылают детективов и судмедэксперта.  
***  
По прибытию детектива к месту преступления, там уже вовсю работали судмедэксперт и ранее вызванные патрульные, огораживая необходимую им зону желтыми лентами.  
– Саденски, – поприветствовав судмедэксперта, детектив делает несколько шагов вперед, параллельно оглядывая тело и возможные улики, возле которых были расставлены метки с номерами.  
– Детектив Айр, – ответно кивает тот, попутно продолжив свою работу, - Сказал бы, что рад тебя видеть, но не в этих обстоятельствах, Джо.  
– Полагаю, что не таким ты представлял первый день отпуска, а? – коротко усмехнувшись, Джо тут же перешла к делу. – Что у нас тут?  
– Жертва женщина, примерный возраст от двадцати четырех до тридцати лет. Предварительное время смерти в промежуток с часу до трех ночи. Обнаружена была лежащей на правом боку со связанными руками и поджатой в колене правой ногой. Глаза открыты, – в блеклой радужке, словно в потухших звездах отображалось пасмурное небо, – рот зашит. Так же, предварительный осмотр показал множество рваных ран на спине, словно ее полосовали хлыстом, – докладывает мужчина, указав на длинные неровные полосы на посиневшей спине.  
– Следы зубов на внутренней части правого бедра и множественные гематомы по телу, в особенности в области таза. Нельзя исключать изнасилование. Еще след на шее, похожий, как от укола. А так же, у нее была срезана прядь волос с затылочной части, что довольно бросается в глаза при близком рассмотрении, – рассказывает Саденски, указывая на ранее обнаруженное им. – Владелец местного кафе нашел ее несколько часов назад, перед открытием, когда выносил пустые коробки к мусорным бакам. Так же, полагаю, что ее сюда перенесли, так что это нельзя считать местом убийства. Я опросил его, но он ничего подозрительного в округе не видел.  
– Опросил? Ты когда в детективы заделался? – поинтересовалась у друга детектив Джо, скрещивая руки на груди и вскидывая бровь.  
– В то время как твой новый напарник тратил время на флирт с официанткой, а не на свою работу, – ответил медик, продолжая поверхностный осмотр. – Больше смогу сообщить после детального осмотра и вскрытия тела. Я еду в участок и буду ждать там. И скажи своему напарнику, что это последний раз, когда я выполняю его работу.  
***  
Лаборатория судебно–медицинской экспертизы занимала весь цокольный этаж и была оснащена лучшим оборудованием в городе, не без помощи связей главного судмедэксперта – Саденски. Не малый процент успеха в расследовании их дел лежит на исправности и точности оборудования, которым пользуются работники лаборатории. А еще, он просто терпеть не мог работать с устаревшей техникой и приборами.  
– Арон, какого черта ты разлегся на секционном столе? Другого места нет? – поинтересовался мужчина, проходя вперед и резво поднимая его за плечо, параллельно придерживая за колено второй рукой и заставляя его сесть лицом к себе. Из–за чего попадает в слегка неловкую ситуацию, оказавшись между его раздвинутых ног, из-за подобного жеста. – Оу.  
– Босс? Черт тебя побери, ты же в отпуске, – стонет тот.  
– Срочно вызвали, – дав короткий ответ, он сделал шаг назад и выжидающе посмотрел на своего протеже.  
– У меня похмелье, – сипло пробормотал парень, кое–как подняв свой взгляд на Саденски.  
– Это не повод лежать здесь. Есть комната отдыха, – попытавшись на глаз определить насколько сильное похмелье у парня, он беззвучно пробурчал себе под нос. – И как я только тебя терплю.  
– Комната отдыха полна копов. – фыркнул парень.  
– Что вполне логично. Это же полицейский участок, дурила, – издав легкий смешок мужчина посмотрел на лицо этого упертого осла. – Или с сестрой не хочешь столкнуться? – решил поинтересоваться медэксперт Саденски, отходя от того к холодильнику с медикаментами. – Сядь в кресло и закатай рукав халата, поставлю тебе капельницу для дезинтоксикации, пока не привезли тело для осмотра.  
– Тело? – кое–как сползя со стола и тут же упав в ближ стоящее кресло, помощник закатил рукав белого халата, пока Саденски готовил для него раствор.  
– Именно так я и сказал. С кем ты так напился? – поинтересовался он, надев резиновые перчатки, прежде чем перетянуть его руку выше локтя жгутом и прощупать вену для определения будущего места прокола.  
– С Максом. Блядь, Лука, легче! – чуть дернувшись от малоприятных ощущений входящей в вену иглы, воскликнул Арон.  
– Ути–пути, какие мы нежные. Это ты себе вчера должен был сказать, когда так заливался алкоголем со своим малахольным дружком музыкантом, – усмехнулся в ответ Саденски, большим пальцем пригладив его ладонь. – Жить будешь, но что бы это было в последний раз. Еще раз в таком состоянии появишься на работе и вылетишь отсюда со свистом.  
– Да, босс, – ответил Арон, облизнув чуть пересохшие губы и прикрыв глаза в надежде, что от этого станет хоть чуточку легче.  
Время 10:23 .  
Взглядом Саденски скользнул по часам и отметил время начала тщательного осмотра привезенного трупа. Он описал предметы, что были доставлены с телом. Одежду, ее изношенность и состав. Внес в отчет характерные повреждения и загрязнения, такие как засохшие следы крови и следы масла на краях платья. Взял пробу на анализ и точное установление неизвестных и предполагаемых субстанций. А так же указал точное расположение повреждений ткани и грязных следов, отметив их расстояние до швов и краев, что идут за основу опознавательных точек.  
Немногим позднее, Арон, которому значительно полегчало, решил справиться о самочувствии своего друга с помощью нескольких дружески–издевательских сообщений, а заодно добить его тем, что их вчерашние посиделки закончились гуляющими по сети пикантными фотографиями его самого в компании неизвестного мужчины. А это означало кучу проблем, которые придется решать его менеджеру, что бы спасти репутацию новоявленной звезды.  
Закончив с перепиской, он, морщась, вытащил систему и согнув руку в локте, направился к смотровому залу, где и был его босс. Он украдкой наблюдал за его точеными движениями, оперевшись на дверной косяк. За тем, как закончив с осмотром вещей, он приступил к осмотру тела. Как он отметил примерный возраст неизвестной, ее пол, измерил рост, вес, телосложение. Следом начал осмотр кожных покровов, отмечая их цвет и загрязнения, а так же индивидуальные особенности, такие как родимое пятно на левой ключице. Или почти выведенная татуировка на запястье, что была обнаружена после снятия тугой веревки с затянутых рук.  
– Полегчало уже? – не поднимая взгляда, спросил Лука, заканчивая проводить осмотр половых органов и заднепроходного отверстия на предмет следов крови и спермы. И следом начав локализировать размеры и формы кровоподтеков, ран, синяков и других гематом по всему телу. А так же, делать заметки о белых порошковидных следах на груди и животе.  
– Да, спасибо,– с улыбкой кивнул Арон на вопрос мужчины. – Могу чем–то помочь?  
– Пока нет. Чуть позже поможешь со вскрытием – Саденски размял шею и выпрямился, бросив взгляд на часы, которые показывали 12:40 . – Лучше сходи и купи чего–то перекусить. А я пока закончу с осмотром, – выпроводив парня на верхние этажи и сам вернувшись к своей работе. Он взял в руки медицинские ножницы и осторожно разрезал нити, которыми был сшит рот жертвы и нахмурился. Ему показалось, что нижняя губа неестественно выпячивается, поэтому он слегка оттянул ее и нашел между стенкой нижнего зубного ряда и внутренней стенкой нижней губы небольшой цветок. И эта находка ему вовсе не понравилась.  
– Твою же… – ударив кулаком по пустому участку на железном столе, он тут же вызвал детектива, продолжая пинцетом держать небольшой сиреневый цветок и надеяться, что он все же ошибся. – Джо, пулей сюда. 

***  
– Твою же… – присвистнув, детектив Айл продолжила рассматривать обнаруженное судмедэкспертом. – Саденски, почему у меня такое предчувствие, что это связано с тем делом?  
– Полагаю, потому что так оно и есть. В том деле у жертв так же были найдены цветы в ротовой полости, верно? Только вот, такого количества травм не припомню. Да и почерк не совсем совпадает. Возможно это подражатель, но очень сомневаюсь. Нигде не было указано, какие конкретно цветы были найдены в телах. А это определенно те же цветы. Эту деталь я никогда не смогу забыть.  
– Мне бы очень хотелось, что бы ты ошибался, но за все время нашей совместной работы этого еще ни разу не было, – переведя взгляд с находки на судмедэксперта. – Ты же понимаешь, что нам никто не даст открыть то дело снова? В особенности, без весомых улик, ты и сам это знаешь. А подобная находка ничего не будет значить для поднятия такого громкого дела. Даже капитан ничего не сможет сделать без существенных доказательств, после того каким образом тогда все закончилось.  
– Я все прекрасно понимаю и осознаю. Но, Джо, должны же быть способы.  
– Не знаю, – призадумавшись, детектив потерла лоб и лишь сильнее нахмурилась. - Эта находка, словно камнем по голове. Что придумать и правда не знаю. Разве что…  
– Чего это вы тут смотрите? – прервав диалог, вклинился в разговор Арон, не понимая повисшего в воздухе напряжения.  
– Черт, Арон! Не смей так подкрадываться, – дернулась детектив и огрела ладонью по плечу помощника судмедэксперта, а по совместительству и собственного брата.  
– Легче, сумасшедшая! Я тут торчу уже несколько минут, а ты только меня заметила? И вы ответите, на что так уставились? – придвинувшись ближе и так же став разглядывать находку.  
\- Это связано со старым делом, - дал ответ Лука, парню которого тут и вовсе не было полтора года назад, когда, все происходило.  
– Забавно. - пробормотал себе под нос парень, с прищуром разглядывая растение.  
– И что же тут забавного? – с напряжением в голосе, спросил Саденски.  
– Друг, с которым мы вчера напились…  
\- Этот твой музыкантишка?  
\- Да. Он жаловался, что ему на днях подкинули конверт с подобными цветами внутри. А вдобавок к этому там были его фото. Снятыми в его же доме, пока он спал. И вроде как, с какой-то нелепой запиской, – рассказал парень. – Крипово, правда? Этим вопросом его менеджер должен был заняться, но успел ли? Не знаю.  
Джо и Лука одновременно повернули лица к Арону, а после перевели взгляды друг на друга. Схожие улики у них были в предыдущем деле. В том самом, к которому у них даже доступа нет сейчас.  
\- Если нам удастся установить личность нынешней жертвы и обыскать ее дом, если там будет найдена схожая улика, то…  
\- То, возможно, мы сможем возобновить работу над старым делом. И еще одно. Мы впервые знаем имя будущей жертвы, такого ранее не бывало, – закончила за судмедэксперта Айр.  
\- Только это мало поможет, не будь мы в прежнем составе. От твоего нового напарника никакого толка не будет. Да и подключать новых детективов к делу, которые так хорошо знаем только мы пятеро, дурная затея.  
\- Ну, это хоть что-то, Лука. Что-то, с чего можно начать. Если повезет, то возможно вернем Рэйа в команду, – произнесла Джо, имея лишь призрачную надежду, но, не сильно полагаясь на эту затею.  
\- А что на счет Месса? – интересуется Саденски. – Своего напарника вернуть не хочешь?  
\- А он разве согласится? Ты помнишь, как он ушел с участка? Швырнул значок в капитана, - усомнилась Джозефина, после обратившись к брату. – Покажи-ка мне этого своего дружка. Надо понять с кем будем иметь дело – забрав с рук Арона телефон и разглядывая фото. – Да, видела с ним пару афиш, – продолжив листать фото в галерее телефона и в один из моментов натыкаясь на свежий снимок, который утром Арон отправлял другу. Вот это сюрприз из сюрпризов.  
– Это же твой друг, да? – еще раз решив уточнить эту деталь и получивши в ответ кивок, детектив показала фото судмедэксперту. – А теперь смотри-ка сюда, Лука. Кто же его зажимает, а? – с легким сарказмом в голосе спросила она, хотя ответ был более чем очевиден. - Думаю, с Мэссом я смогу решить вопрос.  
***  
30 сентября текущего года.  
Время 11:05.  
« Шок! Максен Дивис в объятиях другого мужчины!» - Пальцы небрежно сжали утренний выпуск газеты, c громким заголовком, на заглавной странице которого красовалось фото его подопечного. В весьма двусмысленной позе с другим мужчиной, которым он был прижат к стене. Так близко и откровенно, глаза в глаза, какой-то дикий взгляд, хищная улыбка или оскал. Действительно неоднозначное фото. То ли подерутся, то ли поцелуются. «Известный певец Максен Дивис был пойман в объятиях другого мужчины, поздним вечером в баре «OK-KEY». Сам певец и его секретарь отказываются, от каких либо комментариев, но известно, что ранее уже…».  
\- Что за идиот. Менеджер, а не секретарь, - не дрогнув ни единой мышцей и лишь поправив сползшие на кончик носа очки, он отложил газету в сторону, решив, что уделил достаточно внимания данной писанине. 

Он вовсе не был удивлен, это было вполне ожидаемо, после вчерашней встречи с малоизвестным ему папарацци. Который, пришел поздним вечером, в надежде, что никто не заметит этот визит.  
Во время беседы этот самый журналюга заявил, что сделал несколько довольно провокационных кадров, что подольют масла в огонь уже разразившихся скандалов вокруг имени Дивиса. Некоторые он уже слил в сеть, но самые пикантные оставил для статьи, которая может разгромить жизнь парня и их агентства.  
Конечно же, если они не выполнят ряд смехотворных и неподъемных требований. Кои он выдвинул с отвратительно самодовольной и зловонной ухмылкой. Единственное, чего не учел этот желтушник, так это то, что менеджера Максена Дивиса невозможно запугать какими-то фотографиями и статьей, едва дотягивающей по профессионализму до первокурсника журналистского факультета.  
Прикрыв глаза на несколько долгих минут, что бы собрать в голове пазл воедино и найти выход из этой ситуации, он не сразу обратил внимание на то, что в его кабинет зашли.  
\- Мистер Дженюи, президент волнуется и хотел бы понять насколько критична ситуация, в которой наше агентство оказалось из-за мистера Дивиса. – помощник тренера переминался с ноги на ногу, нервно поглядывая назад, где стоял незванный гость.  
\- А еще, ну к вам тут пришли…

\- Детектив Айр! – представилась Джо, переступая порог кабинета менеджера, который в свою очередь встал со своего места и, поприветствовав гостю, жестом пригласил войти.  
\- Детектив? Чем могу быть полезен полиции нашего города? – спросил менеджер, после чего захлопнул дверь перед носом помощника тренера.  
***  
Время 16:20.  
Капли дождя начинали барабанить по лобовому стеклу. Приборная панель показывала 13 градусов за бортом автомобиля, скорость 130, а холодный взгляд Дженюи подсказывал, что Максу лучше и дальше молча сидеть и ничего не спрашивать. Но, тот редко понимал невербальные намеки.  
\- И куда мы едем? Может перекусить? Я бы не отказался от чего-то горячего.  
\- Судя по фото в статье, то горячее ты уже получил, – резкий поворот, скорость 90 и идет на снижение. – Месяца не прошло от предыдущего скандала, а ты влип в новый. Тебе кроличью лапку подарить для удачи?  
\- Эй-эй-эй! Я не виноват! – воскликнул парень, фыркнув и насупив брови.  
\- В прошлый раз ты так же говорил. В этот отмазать тебя так легко и просто не выйдет. К тому же, еще это чертово письмо подкинуло проблем к уже тобою созданным. – припечатал Тай, притормозив возле старого промышленного здания, которое явно было переделано под нужды нынешних арендаторов.  
Утренний разговор с детективом Айр прошел довольно сложно и напряжено. Тай прекрасно был осведомлен о письмах, которые получал Максэн. В особенности о последнем. Только вот планировал разобраться он во всем этом самостоятельно и без помощи полиции. Но детектив была крайне настойчива в своих требованиях. Долгих диалог все же привел к некому результату. К тому же, сделанное нею предложение было довольно интересным и в итоге, вполне удовлетворяло запросы двух сторон.

\- Где мы? – оглянувшись по сторонам, попытался понять Макс, но из-за усиленно разразившегося дождя он толком ничего не мог увидеть.  
\- Прежде чем я отвечу, хочу знать, что произошло в клубе. И только правду, Макс. Твоя миловидная мордашка меня не обведет вокруг пальца, как сотни твоих фанаток. Я знаю, когда ты врешь. И какое шило в твоей заднице, в поисках приключений. – Пронзительный взгляд будто впился под кожу и тут при всем желании не соврать.  
– Простое недоразумение, – буркнул тот, пятерней поправляя спадающие на глаза волосы. – Немного поспорили и разошлись. Ничего такого, что там было написано!  
\- Ну как же, – Тай закатил глаза, барабаня пальцами по рулю. – Это организация по персональной охране. Адрес которой так любезно был предоставлен детективом Айр, – пояснил менеджер. - Здесь работает этот парень, что с тобой на фото.  
\- О нет, ты не мог… - зло уставился на менеджера Дивис.  
\- Еще как мог,- спокойно продолжил менеджер. - Что бы сгладить этот скандал, нам придется прибегнуть к сотрудничеству. Так что будь добр - не испорть ничего.  
***  
Стоя и дрожа от холода возле зеленной двери с номером «208» Макс хотел лишь нескольких вещей. Первое, узнать, как так вышло, что Тай остался полностью сухим, когда он прилично промок, несмотря на то, что шли они меньше минуты от машины к входу в здание.  
Второе, понять, каким же образом связано полученное письмо, департамент полиции и этот парень, с которым у них вышла небольшая размолвка на днях. И уж тем более, как выйдет все это исправить.  
Рукой менеджер потянулся к двери и несколько раз постучал по массивному дереву. Дверь тут же распахнули. И перед ним престала молодая особа, которая больше была сосредоточена на своей книге, чем на пришедших.  
«Мадам как предпринимательница: управление карьерой в публичном доме» - гласила обложка, что только больше добавляло вопросов, чем ответов.  
\- Эм… извините? – попытавшись отвлечь внимание девушки от, вероятно, увлекательного чтива, Тай был вынужден пальцами прикрыть часть текста. – Мы к мистеру Дасти.  
\- Миссис. – Оторвав взгляд от книги и приподняв один из уголков губ.  
\- Что?  
\- Миссис Дасти. Полагаю, детектив Айр не акцентировала ваше внимание на этой небольшой детали. Но не стоит переживать, миссис Дасти получила всю необходимую информацию и ожидает Вас в кабинете, – легким движением убирая пальцы мужчины со страниц книги и проходя в кабинет.  
***  
\- Лу, - обратилась миссис Дасти к своей помощнице, - дорогуша, будь так мила принести гостям …полотенце, – цепким взглядом обведя всех вошедших, произнесла женщина средних лет, оперевшись на трость. – Насколько мне известно, со слов Джозефины, - имея в виду детектива Айр, - наш сотрудник был втянут в медийный скандал из-за вашего подопечного? – поинтересовалась основательница охранной фирмы, когда в голову Макса прилетело полотенце.  
\- О, это фото с Александром, про которое говорила Джо? – оторвавшись от новой книги, на этот раз «Руководство по безопасному садомазохизму», поинтересовалась Лу.  
\- Да, все верно. Для начала, мы бы хотели принести свои извинения вам за причиненные неудобства, - громкий хлопок ладонью по спине, заставил Макса выпрямится и процедить свое «Извините» недовольно глядя на менеджера, который продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Максен не знал, что ваш человек был при исполнении своих обязанностей и лишь выполнял просьбу своего клиента. Утихомирить разбушевавшихся гостей в соседней зоне, - покосившись на Дивиса, произнес Тай. Он еще вчера выведал всю информацию для понимания того, совпадут ли россказни его подопечного с реальностью.  
– В связи с этим, мы хотели бы уладить конфликт мирно и заключить с вами соглашение о сотрудничестве. Полагаю, что детектив Айр предоставила вам необходимую информацию, но позвольте еще раз прояснить весь план. Завтра нашим агентством будет дана пресс-конференция, где мы скажем, что все эти фото и статья лишь выдумка и Ваш сотрудник является телохранителем Максена и просто показывал ему один из элементов самообороны, – что прекрасно могло вписаться в легенду. А заодно не привлекать лишнего внимая к персоне Дивиса, из-за полученного им письмом, как могло бы быть, будь к нему приставлен штатный полицейский. О чем и сообщила детектив Айр во время своей беседы с менеджером. Вдобавок, сказав сделать упор лишь на скандал со статьей, во время их визита в данную организацию и переговоров с миссис Дасти. А об остальном она позаботиться самостоятельно.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Не стоит так себя утруждать в объяснениях. Если вы сможете решить этот вопрос, то по рукам, – она резко разорвала тишину и кивнула. - Лу, проведи их к Александру. Он тренируется на стадионе.  
\- В такую погоду? – удивлено поднял брови Макс.  
\- Он тренируется в любую погоду. Для него это не преграда, как и для всех, кто здесь работает, – дала ответ Лу, беря несколько зонтов с подставки и направляясь с их новыми клиентами на улицу, где дождь вовсе и не собирался прекращать лить. – Вот он. – Указав на одиночную фигуру у полосы препятствий.  
***  
Его движения были отточены и легки, словно это была не полоса препятствий, а небольшая преграда при прогулке в парке. Его ладони крепко сжимали железные перекладины, несмотря на скользкость и стекающую по рукам воду, мокрая футболка облепила подкаченный торс, а на лице читалось лишь сосредоточенность, решимость и спокойствие.  
\- Алекс, подойти! – Лу помахала ему, подзывая к их компании.  
Окинув их нечитаемым взглядом, он спрыгнул вниз, стянул мокрую футболку и неспешно направился в их сторону, от чего Макс непроизвольно сглотнул.  
\- Ты чего? – боковым зрением заметив реакцию подопечного, спросил Тай.  
\- Да нет, ничего. Просто стало очень… – не сводя взгляда с этого парня и осознавая, что в клубе он не выглядел настолько…  
\- …горячо. – В голове, словно вспышкой от фотоаппарата, всплыл отрывок вечера, который он практически не помнил. Светомузыка больно била по глазам, он едва ли мог трезво соображать от количества выпитого алкоголя. Ноги заплетались. Кажется, он кого-то послал нахер и ударил, а после провал.  
И следующее что он помнил, это лишь:  
«- И если не затихну, то что! – пьяно воскликнул Макс, пока сбоку от его головы в стену не впечаталась ладонь. – О, ударишь? Ну давай, ударь, – хорохорился он, снова нарываясь на неприятности. Незнакомец хищно усмехнулся, зажал его руки над головой и, наклонившись прямо к его уху, так близко, что он ощущал исходящий жар от чужого тела, произнёс:  
\- Зацелую тебя до последней капли воздуха в твоих легких, если не угомонишься»  
\- В чем дело? - жесткий голос вывел Макса из какой-то прострации, в которой он прибывал все то время, пока к ним не подошел Александр. - Я занимаюсь подготовкой тренировки для новобранцев. – Алекс, стряхнул с подбородка стекающие капли и выжидающе глянул на девушку.

\- Этот твое новое задание, – произнесла Лу, указав на Макса, который не сводил взгляда с Александра, что в свою очередь вовсе не смотрел в его сторону. – Особое задание. Просьба детектива Айр.  
\- Вот как? – скрестив руки на груди, Александр наконец-то обратил внимание на парня. Надо же, как интересно. Знакомое лицо. – И с чего она решила, что я возьмусь за это дело? В особенности если оно касается участка?  
\- Полагаю, что причина в этом,- произнес менеджер Дженюи, доставая с нагрудного кармана конверт, полученный Дивисом, и передавая тому.  
\- К тому же, она сказала, что их текущее расследование связано с вашим последним делом и вот с ним конкретно, – добавила Лу, указав большим пальцем в сторону буравящего ее взглядом парня.  
Александр нахмурив лоб и при этом, сжав губы в тонкую полосу, задумался на несколько долгих минут, прежде чем кивнуть.  
Повисшее в воздухе напряжение спало после его невербального ответа, и это в свою очередь дало ему возможность еще раз рассмотреть парня. На этот он не спешил, как до этого было в клубе. Медленно пройдясь взглядом по телу парниши, он задержал свой взгляд на шее, на которой красовался довольно заметный засос. Это заставило его усмехнуться и вспомнить свой поступок, а заодно и свои слова. Коими он решил немного подразнить парня вновь.  
-Ну что, достаточно воздуха в твоих легких?

***  
\- Достаточно воздуха в твоих легких, - перекривлял Максен Александра, сидя в машине менеджера и недовольно огрев ногой бардачок.  
\- Эй, полегче. Эта машина стоит дороже всего твоего жилья, – как всегда спокойно произнес Тай, руля в сторону дома парниши.  
– Что он себе возомнил, чертов идиот. Не хочу с ним работать. Не хочу себе такого телохранителя. Найди другого!  
– С кем сосался, с тем и работаем, – предупреждая возмущенный восклик друга, он спешно продолжил. - Не понимаю твоего недовольства. Нам повезло, что он согласился охранять тебя, пока идет расследование в участке. Судя по всему, у него не особо приятельские отношения с детективом Айр. Так что, это большая удача, что он пошел на всю эту авантюру, что бы спасти твой влипающий в неприятности зад. Будь теперь тише воды и ниже травы, усек? Иначе мне не составит никакого труда уложить тебя на свои колени и хорошенько выпороть в воспитательных целях. – Несмотря на внешнюю умиротворенность, относится к словам менеджера скептически, Дивис не посмел. Когда на кону репутация агентства и его самого, то от него можно всего ожидать. - Хватит глазеть на меня, как белогорлая неотропическая сова, Макс.  
\- Усек-усек. И вовсе я не глазею. И, к твоему сведенью, я с ним не сосался! – недовольно бурчит парень, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- И сколько разочарования в одной этой фразе.  
\- Ничего подобного! – возмутился парень. - Тебе показалось. И вообще, если ты забыл, то мне девушки нравятся.  
\- Конечно. Только слюни в следующий раз не пускай при его виде.  
\- Ты специально?! – воскликнул Макс, ощущая, как начинает дергаться глаз от всего этого диалога.  
***  
Утро встретило его холодными объятиями, хлещущим по щекам ветром, нескончаемо моросящим дождем и цепким взглядом телохранителя направленного в его сторону. Его чуть приоткрытые губы выпускали горячий пар, что тут же белым облаком растворялся в воздухе, а между длинных пальцев была зажата тлеющая сигарета. Темное пальто было нараспашку, легкая рубашка расстегнута на несколько пуговиц, что лишь заставило поежиться от холода Максена. А тому хоть бы что.  
\- Да ну нахуй. – первое, что произнес за день Макс, переведя взгляд на свой велосипед, что стоял у многоэтажного дома. – Позер хренов, – бормоча себе под нос, он показал телохранителю средний палец и, отстегнув свой двухколесный транспорт от столба, без оглядки, покатил окольными путями мимо Александра. А тот лишь смотрел ему вслед с любопытством, облокотившись на машину. 

\- Ну что за глупый ребенок, - покачав головой, Алекс сел в автомобиль и направился следом за парнем, не теряя его из виду.  
Пусть от ребенка в Дивисе и осталось лишь ребячество да привычка бунтовать против всего, но сегодня дурное озорство особо сильно бурлило в крови, и раз уж Макс никак не мог оторваться от этого, по его мнению, несносного и приставучего типа, то он решил всячески усложнять его задание быть телохранителем.  
Подождав, пока автомобиль сравняется с ним, он направил велосипед прямо к огромной луже у дороги и хорошенько обрызгал авто и немного самого Александра, который приоткрыл окно.  
\- Ха! – Дивис рассчитывал окатить лишь его машину, а не самого мужчину, дополнительно ко всему, но так стало даже интереснее.  
\- Вот же засранец. – стерев с лица грязные капли, Алекс лишь недовольно выругался, отстегнул ремень безопасности и вылез из машины, предварительно припарковавшись у обочины, что бы отряхнутся.  
Предположив, что сейчас ему вполне могут надрать зад на столь невинную шутку, Макс решил максимально быстро начать крутить педали, каждые несколько секунд оглядываясь назад. И в один из моментов им было упущено из виду, что впереди бордюр, за которым сразу же располагались широкие кусты. В коих и застрял велосипед, а сам он, перелетев через раму, оказался на мокрой траве. – Ауч! Кажется, карма меня взъебала.  
\- Пока только карма, – послышался со стороны голос и, повернув голову парниша заметил Александра, который вытаскивал из кустов его велосипед и выжидающе смотрел на него.  
– Поднимайся и двигай в машину. На нем ты уже никуда не поедешь, – колесо стояло восьмеркой и слетела цепь.  
\- Не могу! Ты слепой или да? У меня ушиб всего тела!  
\- Не я этому причина. Так что хватит скулить и пошли. Твой менеджер сказал доставить тебя на тренировку, после которой сразу будет пресс-конференция, о которой ты явно забыл.  
\- Ничего я не забыл, – прошипел парень, с трудом поднявшись на ноги и похромав в сторону машины, в то время, как Александр уже грузил его железного коня на багажник автомобиля.

Хорошо закрепив непригодное средство передвижение тросом, Алекс сел на водительское сидение и полу-боком повернулся к Максену, что мелко подрагивал от холода. Вот что за идиот?  
Включив обогреватель, телохранитель близко наклонился к парню, горячим дыханием обдав его шею, от чего у того покраснели кончики ушей.  
\- Ты…ты чего? – возмущенно (или все же смущенно?) спросил музыкант.  
\- Просто пристегиваю тебя. – Дотянувшись рукой до ремня безопасности и защелкнув его, произнес Алекс, переводя взгляд на губы, что были перед ним. - Безопасность, прежде всего.


End file.
